


Cocks and special white sauce!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Gay, Gay like me, I Don't Even Know, I regret my life, M/M, baby gangsta, hajimeme hinatities, i dont know, i dont know if i was high while writing this, im sorry, innuendos, they are kinda ooc?, weird kinks???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So random shit happens with our favorite boss baby and hajimeme. Oh yeah and lots of innuendos.





	Cocks and special white sauce!

_SLAM_ I look up expecting to see someone like say… Komaeda. Someone tall. Someone who can actually pin me up against the wall. Instead I look down to see the baby gangster himself staring straight ahead, and I think he is staring at my chest for a second… before realising he is staring at my dick.  
“...”  
He continues to stare before craning his head upwards towards me and stuttering out: “A-As yakuza I have ownership of you and your big fucking dick.”

Immediately after this he pushes me further up against the wall and gets on his tippy toes attempting to look me straight in the eye. I just push him down, and as he falls down he grabs onto my ahoge and cries out in pain. Looking down I see that he deeply cut his hand on my ahoge.

He is bleeding profusely, so I do what I know is best for situations like this. I lean down and suck the blood off of his hand and out of the cut. He seems very confused at this action, so to make him feel better I lick his hand clean. I then pick him up and take him to his motel room, and lay him down in his bed. I lie down next to him and fall asleep cuddling with him… except his face is buried in my crotch.

As soon as he wakes up he starts playing the movie boss baby, and every time the movie ends he simply starts it over again. We cuddle as we bond over the secret agent baby. I then get him a simple breakfast of baby food from his kitchen and slowly and seductively feed it to him. Then after that I notice his dick getting hard and we do… you know what ;).

We do aromatherapy and yoga to help him calm down! We then have pasta with some of Fuyuhiko’s special white sauce… alfredo sauce! As we eat we discuss our love of cocks, and even share photos of our favorites! He has photos of some of the largest ones I’ve ever seen, he even got to touch and pet and rub some of them. He says their owners suck them most out of anyone he has ever met.

He then asks if he can see mine, so I take it out and let him touch and rub it. As he does this I suddenly moan, before glancing at the bruise. It looks similar to the bruises and marks along my neck , and I sigh knowing how Mikan will obsess over it. He then states how he would love to eat my cock. So I let him.

We then wake up the next day completely drained from what we did in the night. It was so exhausting, yet relaxing. It really helped us both blow off steam. But we blew more than just that yesterday ;).

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you read this, i think i traumatized my friend while writing this. also btw if you like musicals listen to Falsettos, cause it is amazing. Especially The Thrill of First Love and You gotta die sometime. Personally my favorite characters are the lesbians from next door.


End file.
